Do YOu Really?
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Hyde is feeling unloved and confronts Gackt. Things heat up and lead to smex *suckish summery*


Title:  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???/smutt  
Rating: M

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. First lemon ever written.

Pairing: Gackt/HYDE  
Summary: Hyde is feeling unloved and confronts Gackt. Things heat up and lead to smex *suckish summery*

Notes: This is actually written for StonedAndStuffed on she was saying how it's sad I've never written a lemon before and she has written tons of them and she's a year younger than me. So, I made her happy with this! She also proof-read it for me to make sure it sounded okiezez.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

"Gackt, before me…was there any one you were very serious about??" Hyde asked startling his raven haired lover. Gackt looked up at his shirtless lover startled, before blushing.

"Yes Haido. A few years ago I was in love with my band mate Kami. I loved him deeply." He admitted. Hyde contemplated for a moment before he smiled warmly at Gackt.

"I know you miss him don't you? I had a deep feeling you cared for him more than as a friend by the way you spoke of him. You spoke of him with such a fondness and warmth in your voice that it was impossible to disprove the fact in my mind." Hyde said quietly, looking away from the bleu eyed vocalist. Gackt looked shocked at the amount of sincerity in the simple words the older vocalist said.

"Y-You knew?" He asked.

"Yes, I was aware of how deep your feelings for Kami-sama went and how much he truly meant to you. I am also aware of the fact you are merely using me to get over him." Hyde said quietly. Gackts' head whipped to face the older vocalist.

"You think what now??" He asked confused.

"Please Gackt. I am not stupid. I can see it when you look at me. Your eyes hold a look of disappointment in them because I am not the man you love." Hyde said. Gackt, furious by this time, grabbed Hydes' chin harshly in his hand and turned the older man's face to him.

"Look into my eyes and tell me I don't love you. Honestly, look at me and say that to my face Haido." He commanded. Hyde shrugged his shoulders and looked directly into Gackts' eyes before uttering a simple phrase.

"You don't love me." Gackt released Hydes' chin and pushed the older vocalist away from him.

"How can you say that Haido? Please tell me why you say I do not love you. I need to know." Gackt said quietly. Hyde shrugged his shoulders once more.

"You have a look in your eyes that says you don't want to be here with me. That you don't really love me. I'm just a little toy for you to play with and attempt to forget kami-sama until you tier of me, then you'll get rid of me." Gackts' bleu eyes flashed with anger and disbelief.

"You honestly think I'm that low that I would do that to you?" Hyde met his eyes and slowly nodded. Gackt saw red as he pinned the smaller vocalist to the bed. Hyde starred up at Gackt with slight fear in his caramel eyes. Gackt held the lithe wrists above the brunettes head and attacked his lips in a fierce hard kiss. Hyde whimpered in pain as the younger vocalist forcibly kissed him hard, he could feel his lips already beginning to swell in pain. Gackt left hand clamped onto Hydes' wrist pinning them, and proceeded to move his lips down the vocalists' neck leaving harsh bites in his wake. Hyde whimpered and tried to break free of Gackts' strong grip.

"Y-You're hurting me. Please stop it Gaachan." He whimpered. Gackt paid no attention to the man's plea and bit down harder on the pale neck.

"Please stop it hurts!" Hyde cried as Gackt bit down harshly on his left nipple, licking it softly to help the pain subside before repeating the process on the other side. Hearing the older man's sniffles Gackt ceased his agonizing assault and loosened his grip on the other man. The kisses slowed down and he leaned up to kiss the brunette softly. Hyde looked up in confusion at the sudden change in attitude.

"I'm sorry Haido. I truly am. Please do not ever tell me I do not love you because I do." Gackt said sharply turning his back to the caramel eyed man.

"It sure doesn't seem like it." Hyde snapped. Gackt looked over his shoulder at the vocalist and gasped at the look of seduction on the pale face.

"Prove to me you love me." He whispered seductively, a sly smile on his face. Gackt blinked before smiling gently at the other man.

"If you wish." Gackt said before kissing Hyde lightly, parting his lips and letting his tongue explore the caramel eyed man's mouth. He reached down and un-zipped Hydes' pants, sliding his hand in and grabbing, feeling Hydes' back arch into him. The raven quickly disposed of the black leather and boxers before looking back at his lover. Smiling lightly he leaned down; placing his mouth near the caramel eyed man's erection and lightly blew on it. Hyde squirmed and lightly smacked Gackt.

"Don't tease me." He complained. Smiling Gackt began to suck lightly and Hyde moaned deep from his throat. Gackt chuckled softly, sending vibrations into the shaft as he licked and nipped at the length. Hyde tangled his fingers in Gackts' black hair lightly and pushed his head down. Gackt moaned more as Hyde ran his lithe fingers through the black locks, making the brunette buck his hips. Finally he came, Gackt swallowing all the sticky liquid before raising up and kissing Hyde who gasped at the taste of his own essence. Running his fingers through brown hair, his lips trailed softly down the older vocalists neck again pausing to suck on the spot his pulse primarily resided. Hyde tilted his head and moaned softly. Gackt smiled and trailed his lips up the caramel eyed man's neck, across his jaw and finally met the soft pink lips in a slow and gentle kiss. He ran his tongue over Hydes' perfect lips, silently asking for entrance, which was granted quickly and his tongue slipped inside once more. Slowly, Hydes' tongue came to play and he wrapped his arms around Gackts' neck pulling him closer. The raven groaned, tilting his head and battling with Hydes' tongue. Wining, he pulled away and placed open-mouthed kisses along Hydes' delicate face and eyelids making the older man groan in pleasure at the sensations. Gackt ran his hands lightly up ticklish sides and his lips ghosted over pebble hard nipples, tongue lightly grazing them. Hyde whimpered at each soft caress and bucked his hips impatiently against Gackts', making the younger man hiss at the contact. Gackt smiled and sucked on the spot behind Hydes' ear just hard enough to leave a mark and grinded their hips together again taking pleasure in the horse cry of delights that escaped Hydes' lips. The caramel eyed vocalist let his head fall back onto the pillow below him as Gackt ran his fingers along his length, closing his eyes and hissing. Smiling, the raven quickly removed his pants and held three fingers up to Hyde who willingly began to suck on the appendages. Gackt moaned softly, shivering at the feeling of Hydes' tongue, wishing his mouth was somewhere else before remembering he was supposed to be pleasuring the other man, not the other way around. With a mental slap to his face he removed his fingers from Hydes'' mouth and trailed them to the older vocalists' entrance, inserting one and swirling it around. Hyde moaned at the feeling, before squirming a bit as Gackt inserted a second, scissoring them. The caramel eyed man let out a loud shriek as Gackt hit a spot in him that made stars dance in his vision. Smirking lightly Gackt inserted a third finger, hitting Hydes' prostate once more, making the older vocalist shriek again. With a light chuckle Gackt held his hand out to Hyde who spit into it, before coating his own erection in the fluid and removing his fingers. Hyde whimpered at the loss but stiffened a fraction as he felt Gackt at his entrance. Nodding his head the younger man pushed in slowly. After fully sheathing himself in Hyde he waited for the other man to get comfortable. Hyde whimpered and squirmed.

"Are you okay Saisai?" Gackt asked quietly, afraid he'd hurt the other man. After a few moments of squirming Hyde released a shaky breathe and nodded for Gackt to move. Pulling out nearly all the way the raven suddenly thrust back in angling himself to find Hydes' prostate once more. Hyde shrieked suddenly after a few more thrusts and clung to Gackts' shoulders.

"You okay?" Gackt whispered, stopping momentarily when he felt hot tears on his neck and the man trembling. Hyde choked back a sob and nodded.

"It…feels differently than normal." He admitted. Gackt looked confused before removing the arms around his neck so he could look into the caramel eyes of his lover.

"What feels different? Does it hurt too much?" He asked. Hyde shook his head vigorously.

"No, not at all. It feels better than normal. I feel loved." Hyde replied, whispering the last part. Gackt smiled warmly and placed a kiss to Hydes' forehead. The brunette rolled his hips impatiently, causing both men to moan loudly. Getting the hint Gackt laid Hyde down and began to move again. Hyde shrieked and flew from the bed once more, latching onto Gackts' neck as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He began kissing and sucking on the raven's neck moaning loudly. Gackt continued to thrust into Hyde, seemingly hitting the man's prostate every time for he continued to tighten his hold on the raven's neck.

"Faster, and deeper Gaachan." Hyde moaned nipping at Gackts' ear.

"If you wish." Gackt replied thrusting harder, making sure to hit the caramel eyed man's sweet spot. Pulling out, Gackt continued to thrust harder and faster than the time before. He leaned down and kissed Hyde deeply who by this point was shrieking hoarsely. Gackt licked the roof of Hydes' mouth and thrust at the same time, making the brunette shriek louder than he ever had.

"Ahnn, G-Gackt!" Hyde moaned holding him tightly. He moaned again as he felt Gackts' hand close around his painfully hard erection as he began to pump vigorously. With a shriek of Gackts' name Hyde came hard, spilling the milky liquid in Gackts' hand and all over both their stomachs. Gackt followed Hydes' release and he called Hydes' name, grunting as he released his seed inside his lovers' body. Collapsing onto the smaller man's chest Gackt laid there for minutes, listening to the erratic heart beat of his lover before he pulled out, making Hyde whimper at the loss.

"I love you Haido." He whispered pulling the body beside him close to his chest. Hyde snuggled into the warmth his lover radiated and smiled.

"I know Gaachan, I know."

"Then why did you think I didn't?" Gackt asked. Hyde turned over so he was facing his lover, his usually playful eyes serious.

"You spoke in your sleep last night. You kept saying 'I'm sorry and I love you Kami.' What was I supposed to think Gackt?" Hyde whispered. Gackts' eyes softened and he pulled Hyde close to him again.

"Oh Haido, I love you, but I will always love Kami." He whispered. Hyde bit his lip.

"I know that. Trust me I do. It just hurts to hear it come out of your mouth when you're asleep is all."

"I know it probably does. I'm sorry Haido. I don't mean to, it's just that sometimes I think he's mad I moved on so easily." Gackt explained. Hyde looked confused.

"Easily??"

"Haido, I met and fell in love with you merely 4 years after Kami's death. I know it seems like a long time but it really wasn't. That's the reason I say I'm sorry and I say I love you to him, I don't want him to hate me or you where ever he may be." Gackt replied running his fingers through Hydes' brown hair. Hyde looked contemplative before shrugging and moving further into Gackts' embrace so he was pressed as close to the man's chest as possible. Gackt smiled and closed his eyes, feeling sated and happy Hyde understood he allowed sleep to take him but not before hearing Hydes' quiet whisper of "Thank-you Kami. Please don't be angry." Hyde felt a weird sense of peace spread in his body and he suddenly felt exhausted so he closed his eyes and allowed him self to fall into the abyss of slumber.

~Owari~


End file.
